


Birthday

by impalaloompa



Series: Photograph [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Idk i'm bad at tagging, M/M, Uuuhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaloompa/pseuds/impalaloompa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter felt Wade tense next to him as May picked up the present from him. He cast a quick glance at his boyfriend before watching his Aunt peel the tape off the shiny red wrapping.<br/>Wade had been incredibly secretive about his present for his Aunt and the curiosity was killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the second part to my Photograph series. I hope you enjoy it and again, comments and feedback are greatly appreciated.

"I'll take them Miss May," Wade smiled as he got up from the table and gathered the dirty plates and cups.  
"Thank you Wade, dear," May Parker's eyes twinkled along with her smile.  
"Of course," Wade shrugged, "Can't have the birthday girl doing dishes now, can we?"  
Peter watched him retreat into the kitchen with a slight shake of his head. He knew that the only reason Wade had volunteered to take the empty plates was so that he could pick at the leftovers.  
"Such a sweet boy," May sighed absently, turning to look at her nephew.  
"Only when he wants to be," Peter grinned at his Aunt.  
She gave a fake gasp and batted at his arm. Peter chuckled and scooped up the dirty cutlery.  
"I'll see if he needs any help," he began to wander through to the kitchen.  
"Just make sure those dishes get done," May waggled her finger, "if I hear any smooching I'm coming in with a broom."  
"Aunt May!" Peter gasped, feigning shock.  
His Aunt giggled before retiring to the lounge.  
Peter couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as he entered the kitchen, a smile that quickly turned into a frown when he was met with the sight of Wade hamster cheeked and holding a fork over the apple pie.  
Peter cleared his throat and Wade cast him a glance.  
"What?" he said, spraying crumbs.  
"You could at least pretend to look a little guilty," Peter scolded.  
Wade swallowed his mouthful and put down the fork.  
"But it's so good," he pouted.  
Again, Peter shook his head, trying not to let the smile creep back onto his face.  
"Come on, let's get these dishes sorted and then we can do presents," Peter dumped the cutlery into the sink.  
Wade nodded and together they rinsed the plates, stacked the dishwasher, washed and dried the remaining dishes, and transferred any leftovers into plastic tubs to be put in the freezer. Wade had sneaked another mouthful of pie before Peter was able to get it away from him.  
Peter always felt a warm glow when he and Wade worked together like this. It was a different feeling than when they were out together, fighting the good fight, completely in sync as if they had been fighting together for years. When they moved in the kitchen it was fluid and they worked around each other seamlessly. They made a good team, whatever the situation and Peter basked in the love beating through his heart.  
Wade paused, flicking the tea towel over his shoulder.  
"Baby Boy? You okay?" he cocked his head slightly, catching Peter's gaze.  
"I'm wonderful," Peter replied through a giddy smile.  
Wade quirked his hairless eyebrows, about to say something but his words were lost when Peter pressed a gentle kiss to his chapped lips. Peter drew back to grin at Wade's surprise then surged forwards, capturing Wade's lips with his own, cupping Wade's cheek, brushing his thumb over the bumps and scars lacing Wade's skin, pressing against Wade's chest.  
Wade stumbled back slightly, a soft whimper escaping into the kiss. Peter swiped his tongue against Wade's lips before pulling back again and pecking him lightly on the cheek.  
"Do I have to get my broom?" a call came from the lounge.  
"No Aunt May, we'll be through in a second," Peter called back.  
"How does she do that?" Wade whispered, eyes wide, "Every time!"  
Peter chuckled and twined his fingers with Wade's.  
Wade tossed the tea towel onto the counter then let himself be lead through by Peter.  
May was sitting in her arm chair by the TV, as crossword puzzle propped open on her lap.  
"A type of tree," May said when they entered the room, "five letters, begins with an A."  
"Aspen," Peter replied, leaving Wade to settle on the couch and rummaging through the bag they had brought for May's birthday presents.  
"Of course," May wrote the word in then discarded her crossword so she could give Peter and Wade her full attention.  
"I like this bit," she winked at Wade as Peter brought over the two parcels and handed them to his Aunt. Wade grinned and shuffled up slightly so Peter could sit next to him.  
A card was on top of the pile form both Peter and Wade and May glided her finger under the fold of the envelope and neatly extracted the card. The picture was of a bouquet of flowers and May allowed herself a smile as she read the message inside.  
"Thank you Wade," she smirked, "I am indeed an awesome lady."  
Wade blushed with embarrassment and Peter gave his hand a little squeeze. May popped the card on the coffee table then picked up the first present.  
"That ones from me," Peter smiled, leaning back into the couch, excitement fluttering in his chest.  
May picked at the floral wrapping and unwound the paper.  
A wool cardigan, a voucher for May's favourite boutique and a screwdriver set tumbled onto her lap.  
"Peter! You remembered!" May laughed, picking up the screwdriver set and giving it a quick examination, "it's perfect."  
Peter grinned as May leaned over and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek.  
"Thank you dear," she smiled, placing Peter's present neatly on the coffee table next to the card.  
Peter felt Wade tense next to him as May picked up the present from him. He cast a quick glance at his boyfriend before watching his Aunt peel the tape off the shiny red wrapping.  
Wade had been incredibly secretive about his present for his Aunt and the curiosity was killing him.  
The present was rectangular and flat, almost the same size as a DVD case.  
"This one form you Wade?" May promoted as she unfolded the paper. Wade nodded, oddly quiet, expression unreadable.  
May gasped as she let the wrapping fall to the floor. She was holding a picture frame. It was simple and a light brown colour. Peter leaned over slightly so he could see the photograph and his heart twisted in his chest. It was a picture of Peter and Wade.  
He remembered taking this picture.  
It had been during the summer. Peter and Wade had helped the Avengers with a difficult and dangerous mission. Everyone had returned battered and bruised and Captain America had insisted Peter and Wade stay a couple of days to make sure they were both alright.  
As evening drew on during the third day, Wade had been standing out on the balcony, resting on the railing, eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the setting sun on his marred skin. Peter had joined him, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.  
They had shared a kiss, illuminated by the orange hue. Every kiss with Wade was special, but there was something about that moment, something different. It was the first time Peter realised that he loved Wade. Really, truly loved him. No more games. No more pretending. Only real, pure love and the need to have Wade with him for the rest of his life.  
He didn’t tell any of this to Wade at the time. He had been too caught up in the feelings swelling in his chest, in the warmth of Wade’s mouth against his, in the thought of how goddamn beautiful Wade was in the evening light. Gold bathing his skin, lighting up his eyes, etching out every detailed feature of Wade’s face. Peter had tried his luck and asked Wade to take a picture with him. Usually his requests were met with excuses, bitter remarks or jokes. But this time, Wade had smiled at him. A warm, soft smile which had sent an exhilarated chill down Peter’s spine. Wade had slung his arm round Peter’s neck as Peter pulled out his phone. Peter rested his head against Wade’s and clicked the photo.  
Peter couldn't tear his eyes from the photograph. Wade's soft smile and the sparkle in his brown eyes, they way he looked so relaxed and peaceful and with Peter next to him.  
Wade must have found his camera and printed this picture off himself. Love for his boyfriend swelled in his chest and he had to choke back a sob.  
His Aunt was staring at the photo too, and Peter noticed a single tear run down her cheek.  
"Uh..." Wade cleared his throat uncomfortably," you don't have to like... display it where people can see it... If you don't want..."  
Peter was about to open his mouth but May beat him to it.  
"My boys," she breathed, a huge smile stretching her lips, "my beautiful boys."  
She stood up and placed the photograph on the mantle, right next to a picture of Uncle Ben.  
Wade's breath hitched in his chest as he realised what May had done.  
May stood for a moment, beaming at the newest addition then turned to Wade and pulled him to his feet.  
She wrapped her arms around him, up on her tip toes so she could rest her chin on his shoulder. Wade didn't move at first but then he gently tucked his arms around Peter's Aunt and let his head rest against hers. Peter sat, drinking in the beautiful moment.  
"It's perfect Wade," May whispered into his ear, "It's my family all together."  
Peter didn't miss the expression on Wade's face and he stood up to release his boyfriend from his Aunt's embrace before Wade broke down in tears.  
"Sorry dear," May smiled softly at him as she let Wade go. She kissed him gently on the cheek before sitting back in her arm chair.  
Wade wiped at his eyes furiously as Peter lead him back to the couch.  
May was still looking at the photograph on the mantle, her smile never wavering.  
It was all to much for Wade and as soon as they were sitting, he buried his face in Peter's shoulder and sobbed.  
"Is he okay?" May asked, concern etching her features.  
"He will be," Peter reassured her, pulling Wade closer to him, "you just called him family. He'll need some time to process that."  
May nodded with understanding. She knew enough about Wade to know his struggle for self acceptance and the struggle he had with accepting others love for him. This gesture had been huge on Wade's part and May couldn't be prouder of him. She knew Peter was. The love dancing in his eyes as he calmed his boyfriend, the gentle caresses and soothing words.  
She had never seen two people more in love than Peter and Wade and she knew, with all her heart, that together, they would be alright.


End file.
